Inescapable
by Kyo's Querida1293
Summary: Haruhi and the host club have graduated and now she's off to Harvard. As much as she realizes she'll miss the guys she can't wait to start new in college. But what happens when the girls she's boarding with bear an odd resemblance to the former host club?
1. Surprise Surprise

**Hey guys! I was struck with a random idea yesterday and really wanted to write it out and so "Inescapable" was born. **

**This is a one-shot but I have an idea for a second chapter. So if anyone actually likes this story and wants to see more just tell me in a review or send me a message and I'll type out the next chapter ASAP.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy and before I forget...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Haruhi smiled as she looked upon the large university. She had made it, she had made into Harvard Law School. Yes, she finished her studies at Ouran and was studying at Harvard abroad due to a well-earned scholarship. 

"Grays Hall, Room 3" mumbled Haruhi looking at her dorm room information. "_First there was Music Room 3 now my dorm room is room 3?" _Haruhi shook her head trying to forget thoughts of the host club but was unsuccessful. _"The host club…." _She looked down as her feet carried her towards her new home. After Tamaki and Kyoya graduated the club fell apart and Haruhi finally revealed her true gender. It was taken surprisingly well. She thought fondly of all the good times she shared with the guys. But they were seriously out weighed by the amount of times they practically stomped on her last nerve. However, they were always there for her and they always would be. A perfect example of this was this morning when her father was suddenly called to work….

_Flashback_

"Haruhi! I'm so sorry I have to leave you like this!"

"It's ok Dad. I'll get there just fine. Now go to work and get whatever problem there is sorted out so you can be home when I call tonight."

"Oh Haruhi Daddy loves you! Now behave in America. If you ever need anything just call and I'll send it to you express. And I expect you home every holiday and every break you have. Now remember most of all have fun and take lots of pictures and send them all to daddy!"

He hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head like he used to when she was younger. Suddenly his voice lost all femininity and sounded oddly…..serious. "I love you Haruhi and I'm very proud. Now be safe."

"Love you too dad and I'll be fine. Now go already!"

He pulled back and with one last glance over patted her on the cheek and left with a simple wave.

Haruhi was calm for all of two seconds before she realized her ride had just taken their only car to work. She needed to find another ride quickly. So she did the only thing she could think of to do. She called Kyoya.

It was a brief conversation and he promised that a limo would be there soon to pick her up. Only then when she stopped hearing that smooth collected voice of his did she truly realize how much she was going to miss them all. She needed something….something to help remember them by. Then she remembered the presents they gave her yesterday at her goodbye party. She ran into her room and pulled out all the gifts she has received and laid them on her bed. She quickly put on the golden locket from Tamaki engraved with the message "Daddy's Little Girl" in a fancy cursive writing on the outside around her neck. Inside there was a picture of her on one side the six boys on the other. Next were the golden hoop earrings from Mori. They were simple but beautiful. Then there was the sleek black notebook and stationary set she received from Kyoya. Next was a dab of the perfume from Hunny that smelled like strawberry cake. And last but not least Haruhi put on the dress the twins gave her over the jeans she was wearing. They also gave her some bathing suits from their mother's new collection. Why they did that she had no idea. She was going to study at Harvard. She wasn't going to vacation in the Caribbean. But she appreciated it all the same. As she shoved the perfume, bathing suits, stationary set and jewelry boxes into her suitcase something caught her eye. It was a picture of the seven of them she smiled at it. Her suitcase was practically bursting but she could fit one more thing, couldn't she?

Then she heard the doorbell ring. Figuring it was the chauffeur she got all her luggage ready and answered the door but was surprised to see the entire former host club staring back at her. They were warmly smiling at her as they each noticed she was using their gifts.

"You didn't think we'd let go alone did you?" said Tamaki smiling even wider.

After a not-long-enough car ride, a rather embarrassing group hug, and promises to keep in touch Haruhi boarded the plane and was on her way.

_End Flashback _

Haruhi smiled she would definitely miss them but she was glad for all the new opportunities coming her way. Maybe she might make some new friends, friends that didn't annoy her ninety-five percent of the time. Maybe…..just maybe.

Haruhi looked up to see that she was finally there with no hesitation she opened the door marked with a large 3 on the front. When she opened the door she found something she wasn't expecting, another girl. The girl had long flowing hair down her back that was midnight black. When she looked up Haruhi saw she has mysterious black eyes with a bit of a purple tint. She wore rectangular glasses that were obviously designer frames and a black fitted shirt with a mandarin collar that had buttons all the way down. Her bangs were held back with an expensive looking amethyst clip. She definitely had a look of mystery about her.

"Haruhi Fujioka I presume?" said the girl.

"Ye..Yes." said Haruhi obviously startled.

"I've been expecting you."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"I know many things." said the odd girl pushing her glasses up while they glinted. This was all too eerily familiar to Haruhi and as she looked down she saw what the girl was doing before she came in. On the table she was working at was a pineapple computer and had a clipboard not too far away. She was exactly like Kyoya.

Haruhi was blatantly pale and mortified by this point in time. The girl didn't understand why she was so freaked out.

"Are you ok?" said the girl in confusion. "You gonna be sick or something?"

"N..No I'm okay." stuttered Haruhi still bewildered by this girl's likeness to the shadow king.

"What was your name again?" questioned Haruhi.

"Oh sorry, my name is Onyx Garrison."

"Well you obviously already know my name already. Do we have any other roommates?"

"Yes, two actually, they're around here somewhere. But we have friends over right now that we'd like you to meet too."

Haruhi was just about to ask some more questions when she heard one voice go

"By they're you must…." said one voice

"….mean us." said the other.

Haruhi turned around in shock to see two twin girls standing in the doorway leading from what appeared to be a kitchen. They were red-heads with wild hazel eyes and a light sprinkling of freckles across their faces. They were absolutely identical, symmetrical even. Haruhi gulped, _"No now the twins!"_ she thought.

"Their mother is a successful business woman, but their father owns a joke shop. If I were you I'd check you food and bags carefully before doing anything with them. You never know what tricks they have up their sleeve."

All Haruhi could do was nod. She was in complete shock.

"Ahh...sister we got an easy one!"

"Indeed all she does is nod!" They cackled and Haruhi was just waiting for a "sisterly love" act. That's all they were missing.

"Morgan and Madison Marsden!!!" came a bellowing voice from across the room. "Stop being so evil! I'm sure she's just in shock because of your level meanness and sinfulness!"

Haruhi looked the woman up and down, she had golden hair all down her back and huge sparkling blue eyes. She was gorgeous. She smiled and looked at Haruhi "Hello dear! My name is Teresa Flemming! Please ignore these stupid airheads! They know not how to treat a fine young lady as yourself. However I do! Do you know people always tell me "No wonder you are named Teresa for you are as blessed and kind as Mother Teresa."?"

Haruhi was done being surprised. _"She's possibly worse than Tamaki." _thought Haruhi as she rambled on. _"All I need is a "Mori" and a "Hunny" to come out and it'll be the host club all over again." _

Haruhi thought too soon because not a second later someone tugged on Teresa's pink sleeve. Haruhi looked down to see a girl who was barely any taller than Hunny, she had big gleaming brown eyes and black hair styled in a bob. She wore a Hello Kitty t-shirt and in her other hand she held what seemed to be an old run down Hello Kitty stuffed animal.

When she finally managed to get Teresa's attention she said "Terri I think you're scaring her even more." Then the girl turned to Haruhi and said "You're Haruhi form Japan right? Well I'm going to call you Haru-chan then! You can call me Kelsey-chan then to be fair. But my full name is Kelsey Turner. So, Haru-chan would you like some white chocolate?" said the girl flashing Haruhi a huge smile. Haruhi simply nodded no and said "I don't like sweets."

The girl gasped and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she staggered back. "Maria! Is it possible for those words to be used in the same sentence together?" A tall girl who had extremely short and wild black hair and brown eyes emerged. She was obviously was Maria. She simply shook her head at her friend's reaction and laughed slightly. "Yes Kelsey, some people don't like sweets." She said in a perfectly monotone voice.

"O well! More for me then!" and as Kelsey jumped around eating her white chocolate Haruhi swore she saw little flowers dancing around the girl's head.

Haruhi stared in shock at the girls in front of her.

Teresa was sitting on the couch in between the twins obviously being harassed by them. Maria and Kelsey were on another nearby couch. Kelsey was still eating and Maria was reading a book about dental hygiene. And Onyx had just finished inputting something into her computer and was walking towards Haruhi now.

"Well, I know that was an odd introduction but to clear thing up I'm Onyx Garrison and the twins are Morgan and Madison Marsden. They one who wears pink is usually Morgan and the one who wears blue is usually Madison. It's how we try to tell them apart. They are our only roommates. The rest we thankfully get to kick out at the end of the day. Teresa is just overly-dramatic, nothing to worry about. Kelsey believe it or not is the oldest being 21 and Maria is her cousin who takes care of her all the time."

She started walking towards the girls and stood next to them all and said "We're not a conventional group of friends but we're close and we receive you with open arms. I guess what we're trying to say is welcome."

Then they all said welcome in unison. Haruhi looked at them all and suddenly started to laugh. They looked at her with confused faces and asked "What?"

After her fit of laughter "I'm sorry the reason I've been acting so weird is you're not unconventional to me. In fact you're more like the group of friends I have back home then you'd think."

"Really?! Could we see pictures?" And as Teresa rambled on Haruhi smiled. _"Maybe leaving my friends won't be that hard. Who am I kidding? I've stumbled upon their perfect twins! (triplets in the Hitachiin's case) I know now whether I go to a resort a few miles away or a college in a completely different country, the host club is inescapable for me."_

Haruhi laughed as the twins slid up behind her. "Haruhi let's show you your room!" They guided her towards the door. By the time the rest of the group noticed it was too late. Teresa screamed "Haruhi no!" But the twins had already pushed her through the door and she was now soaked in water. Haruhi looked up to see a bucket that was attached to a rope that released when anyone walked through the door.

"I warned you not to trust them." said Onyx coolly as she kept typing away on her laptop.

Haruhi just laughed again as Teresa started feverishly drying her off and yelling at the twins who's cackling was sure to be heard even in Japan.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Well tell me in a review! I take an and all reviews so go ahead and speak your mind. **

**Again remember if you liked it and want more tell me and I'll put up another chapter.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kyo's Querida**


	2. The Pretty Pretty Princess's Phone Call

**Hi guys! I know, I know updating after only one day? Well I have an addiction to the computer. I can't get off! Ok...maybe it's less of me being addicted and more of me trying to avoid my summer reading...Anyway! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Nope I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Pretty Pretty Princess. I know, you're probably going "Pretty Pretty Princess? How old is she?" but it will make sense once you read on. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since Haruhi had left for college. The guys had been patient and understanding this whole week, and wanted to give her time to settle in. But she had not called them. Not even an e-mail to let them know she was alive and well. They (well mostly Tamaki) were starting to get worried. 

"What if she's hurt?! What if something went wrong with scheduling and she lost her dorm?!" said a frantic Tamaki.

It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Tamaki had called an emergency meeting between the six men. He had been raving about how Haruhi could be in trouble and how she didn't call. So when Tamaki finally stopped to take a breath in between his rants Kyoya interjected.

"I'm sure Haruhi is just fine, but if you are truly concerned why not call her yourself?"

Tamaki's eyes lit up. "That's a brilliant idea Kyoya! I'll put her on speaker so we can all talk to Haruhi!"

Tamaki quickly dialed Haruhi's cell phone number and put it on speaker.

_Ringggg_

_Ringggg_

_Ringgggg_

Suddenly the ringing stopped but there was no answer. Either she had picked up and then hung up, turned her phone off or she picked it up but did not say anything. Tamaki looked at the phone confused to see that the call was still on-going. So after many confused stares from all the men in the room (except Kyoya who still had his normal emotionless face on) Tamaki simply said "H..Haruhi?"

Tamaki was shocked with the answer he got back. "Do you know what time it is Tamaki Suoh?"

"Ummmm…..time to talk to Haruhi?" he said with a uneasy chuckle, feeling the venom dripping of all of her words.

"I meant literally."

"3 o'clock in the afternoon. Why?"

"You must not be aware of the fact that we are in different time zones. There happens to be a 13 hour difference between where you are and where I am."

"13 hours….really?" Tamaki laughed nervously again as he mentally did the math.

"That means it is 2 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING HERE!"

The men winced as they heard her scream. Well everyone except Kyoya that is, he was smiling knowing about the time difference all along.

"Haruhi we're sorry!"

"Tamaki I swear do you ever….wait…we're?"

"Yes! We're all here" They all said hi in unison. "We were wondering what had happened we were so worried because you didn't call when you got to school. You know it's been a week."

Haruhi sighed realizing she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. "I know and I'm sorry. I know I said I'd call but I've gotten really busy."

"I thought you said you didn't have classes right away. What could possibly be keeping you so busy?" asked Hikaru.

"It's not classes; it's my roommates and their friends. I've been out with them practically 24/7."

"You're making new friends! That's great Haruhi!" Tamaki's happy demeanor changed suddenly. "But…you never spent that much time with us." He immediately started sulking in the nearest dark corner.

"Listen; get out of the dark corner. Yes, I know you're probably off growing mushrooms in one. It's not my choice I…"

Haruhi was cut off and that's when a seemingly male voice came on the line and said:

"She's lying, she LOVES being with us."

"In fact she was busy_** playing**_ with us right before you called. So if you excuse me we'll be getting back to that." said a second seemingly male voice.

All of a sudden the line went dead and the guy's faces went pale as ghosts. All the horrible scenes that could be happening rushed though their minds as they all shouted "HARUHI!?"

(With Haruhi)

Why? Why had she agreed to this? Onyx had told her it'd be best, that's why. That it'd be best if she shared a room with the twins because she wasn't a happy camper if awoken. But here she was sitting up on her pillows staring at the twins at the end of her bed. They were laughing hysterically. Each one had one of those voice changers in their hands and Madison was gripping Haruhi's cell phone.

"O Morgan that was so fun! I hope it was those guys in the picture she was talking about before."

"Yes I know they might get so worked up they'd come here so we can meet them."

"That is an excellent idea sister!"

Haruhi was getting angrier and angrier. "Do you know what you just did?!"

"Yep! It was pretty amusing."

"Give me my phone back so I can call them and explain."

"Nope I think not! Morgan go long!"

Morgan ran to the bathroom door ready for a rousing game of keep away. But when the phone came her way she missed it and it fell into the sink which was currently filled with water. The phone instantly short-circuited and was no longer able to be used.

"Oops…" said Morgan.

"Oops?" said Madison. "That was brilliant! Now they can't get in touch with her and they're guaranteed to come."

"Yay!" both exclaimed.

"YAY?!" said Haruhi. "That's what you have to say? YOU BROKE MY PHONE!"

"O calm down we'll buy you a new one….once they come that is."

"OK! WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP!" bellowed Onyx from the doorway.

"Onyx they took my phone while I was talking to my old friends and threw it in the sink! Now they're probably gonna come to check up on me!"

Onyx's face suddenly turned into a slight smirk. "Nice job guys. I'll pay you later on after breakfast."

Haruhi's jaw hit the floor. "What?"

"Well I told the twins if they could persuade these people you know to come I'd pay them. What can I say? Their likeness to the six of us intrigued us all. This is going to be a fun week."

Haruhi had been tricked, and she did not memorize the group's phone numbers before she left, so she was unable to call them back on another phone. She was stuck and knowing the guys they'd most definitely come see what was happening if they could not get through to her using the phone. Especially after what the twins had said to them.

This definitely wasn't going to be a fun week.

(With the Former Host Club)

Everyone except Kyoya (who was, as per usual, typing away on his laptop) and Hunny (who was innocently oblivious) were staring down at Tamaki's phone wondering what the hell had just happened. Hunny was disturbed by the silence and said "What? The guy said they were playing. Maybe they were playing a game. Haru-chan will probably call back when she's done."

Kyoya chuckled as Hunny's totally innocent comment sent Tamaki into an emotional tailspin and caused Hikaru to exclaim: "That's it! Kyoya get us tickets on the first plane to America RIGHT NOW!"

"Already done, I knew when Tamaki called us it would probably be about Haruhi and we would end up going. Plus now I'm actually interested in what's going on."

"Let's go save Haruhi!!" exclaimed Tamaki.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the whole incident on the phone happened. Haruhi tried to relax. She was playing a game of Pretty Pretty Princess due to Kelsey's begging. All six other girls were concentrating on the game intently but Haruhi couldn't focus. She knew the boys and she knew they wouldn't rest until they found out what happened. Tamaki had come in a helicopter when she was working that summer two years ago. God only knew what he would do after last night's phone call. 

"I got my second earring! All I need is the crown and I'll be the Pretty Pretty Princess." exclaimed Teresa.

"No fair! You always win!" yelled Morgan.

"Yea! You have to be cheating! But finally you have some competition since Haruhi also has all of her pieces!" yelled Madison.

"Do you two realize you're fighting over a game that is made for ages 5 and up?" Onyx said.

"Are you trying to say something negative about Pretty Pretty Princess?!" exclaimed Teresa unable to believe someone would ever feel unenthusiastic towards the game she loved most. Onyx just sorted and rolled the dice.

"No wonder you have the black ring!"

"It's Haru-chan's turn now!" exclaimed Kelsey.

Haruhi rolled the dice and landed on the crown. "HARU-CHAN WON!"

Everyone clapped and Haruhi was crowned the Pretty Pretty Princess.

"I should me mad at you for stealing my title but….YOU'RE JUST SO DARN CUTE LIKE THAT!" and with that Teresa practically tackled her, their pink and purple plastic beads swishing as Teresa twirled her around. All the others were laughing and everyone was having a good time.

But of course that didn't last long. Not even a minute later the door came flying open to reveal the entire ex-host club.

"We've come to save you Haruhi!"

* * *

**Haha...ahhh I love a good game of Pretty Pretty Princess. lol. I haven't played in years but I remember when was younger I got my cousin Christopher to play with me. What good blackmail pictures we got when he won. **

**Well what did you think? Sorry I had to do a cliffy I'm addicted to those too. hehehe.**

**Reviews are nice...very nice...very VERY nice. Well...you get the picture. I'll update soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Kyo's Querida**


End file.
